The New Neighbor: Total Drama Highschool
by CocoTheDreamer5454
Summary: Instead of surving Total Drama Island What about High School? Story to be finished!
1. A New Year Begins

The New Neighbor: A Duncan/Courtney Comedy and Romance

Courtney's Pov

"COURTNEY WAKE UP!"

I jolt out of bed wide awake. Sometimes my mom scares me too much.

"Coming mom!" I shout down the stairs.

I can't wait for my dad to get back from his bussnies trip. I have so much to tell him. I check my phone. A text from Bridgete and a voice mall from Trent. I can't believe its are 4 month anniversary of going out. He just rock's my world. I check the text first.

Text: Hey Court! What's up? I heard a new kid moved into your neighborhood yesterday! Meet me at school? Bridge.

I reply back.

Sure meet you there. Court.

I put on my clothes and walk downstairs.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi honey. Good luck going back to school!"

"Thanks mom! Wait… do I smell waffles and blue berry syrup?"

"Yup, I made your favorite for today. So how's you friend Trent?"

"Mom…"

Later…

"Well it look's like you better get going."

I grab my back pack and head to the door.

"Oh and honey?"

"Yeah mom?"

"The next door neighbors were wondering if you could walk there son over."

"Sure thing mom!"

I walk over to the neighbor's door but nobody answers. Must have already gone, aw well. I walk to school, on the way I meet Geoff and Gwen.

"Hi." Gwen says as she see's me.

"Hey Courtney. What's up?" Geoff asks.

"Not much. Shouldn't you button of your shirt?"

"Never bothered me before, and besides today's the day!"

"That you embrace yourself?"

"No that I finally ask out Bridge."

"You're going to embrace yourself…"

"Stop teasing me Gwen! You're ruining my confidence!"

"Sorry!"

I've got great friends, and a great life. What do I have to worry about?

We arrive at school. There we were met by DJ, Bridge, and Trent.

"Hey Courtney, long time no see."

He kisses my, my lips tingle. He is so perfect!

"Come on lovebirds" Gwen always comments. "Were going to be late for home room."

"Oh sorry Courtney."

"It's ok. Later!"

"Later!" He shouts as he runs threw the halls.

I look at my schedule. Ahh lets see, homeroom number 124. Ahh! There it is. Phew, DJ's in it too. I take an open seat next to him. I feel him bite my arm

"DJ what the-

I look down to see his pet bunny chewing my arm.

"Oh sorry Courtney, Bunny really wanted to go to school."

"Umm, sorry to point it out DJ but it's a bunny! And didn't the principal say that if you brought that you'd be exp-

Before I could finish are homeroom teacher, Mr. Sanders came in. He did role call and went down the list.

"Courtney?"

"Here"

"Oh Courtney, the principle wanted you to meet him in his office."

I start panicking.

"Am I in trouble?"

"I don't know, sorry. He just told me to get you."

So I got up and started walking to the principles room. When I got there he was sitting at his desk with another person there.

"Hello Courtney."

"Hello Mr. Walker." I said tensely.

"Don't worry your not in trouble."

I let a sigh of relief.

"The reason I wanted you to come down is to show a new student around the school. Courtney this is Duncan."

I wanted to scream. He had a green mow hawk with piercings, talk about grouse!

"Hello princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Hi sweetheart."

"SHUT UP!"

Atleast he dosen't live next door.

"Oh and Courtney, try to get to know him, he's your new neighbor!

"NO!!" I scream in the small room.

Oneshot? Tell me what you think. But FYI it won't change the fact that I'm taking a break.


	2. A Date and a walk home?

The New Neighbor: A Duncan/Courtney Comedy and Romance

I can snap my fingers now! WHOO! Oh and PS im going to do a lot more series. Like I'm going to have another on called "Where are you now". Gwen looks for Trent but finds out he's been missing for 3 years. What will happen? Coming this October…

Duncan's Pov

God this school sucks. All they have is cool kids, no punks like me. God this is lame, and a prep girl showing me around? That's just bull! With her stupid little clothes, and her red back pack, and her cute brown hair… What the hell am I saying?

Admit it you like her.

I barley know her!

She lives next door.

So?

You could spend some time with her…

I hear a girls voice…

"Duncan… Duncan… DUNCAN!"

I snap out of it.

"Oh sorry sweetheart, didn't get much sleep."

"What ever dweeb, heres art class.

"Well they must have models cause your one of them!"

Smooth Duncan, real smooth.

"Orge."

She walks down the hall way with out turning back.

"She is so…"

The bell rings.

"SHIT!" I yell as I enter the room.

What the hell? Why are there band geeks here.

"Do I know you son?"

"Umm no, wrong classroom."

I leave the room

"She's good…"

Trent's Pov…

"Oh Gwen, good to see you!"

"Yeah great, were in Science together."

"Well it could be worse."

"How could this be worse?"

"The class could be before lunch." We laugh.

"So, have a date with Courtney tonight?"

"No she's studying with DJ, there in math together."

"Did he bring that bunny to class again?"

"Yep."

"God that thing freaks me out."

"I know, didn't it get burned in his micro wave once?"

"Eww, I had lunch there a few days ago, we had begal bites."

"There good."

"I know!"

At the end of class…

"Hey Trent?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go to the movies tonight, you know as friends?"

"Sure which one?"

"How bout The Cript Three?"

"Sure!"

I remember when me and Courtney saw Cript 2 on DVD she had her face in my chest… good times, good times…

Geoff's Pov

I walk down the hallway to Gym

Dude you need to tell her soon.

I know but where… wait there she is at the water fountain!

I walk over to her.

"Hey Bridge."

"Hi Geoff."

"So I was wondering…"

Then splash! Someone ran into my and spilled there water all over my pants.

"I've got to go, bu wanna walk home with me?" I ask as I run towards the locker room.

"Sure!" She shouts. "I'd like that."

I blush.

This is so working.

Courtney's Pov

The day's finnaly over. I still can't believe I have to walk home with this jerk.

"Well good bye!" I say in a fake happy voice. I hope for ever.

"Later."

He looked at me with those icey blue eyes. Wow… snap out of it! You've got home work to do at DJ's house. You get a text from him

Text: Sorry Court but im busy tonite. Srwy, i promise ill make it up to u, DJ

Oh well, what to do, what to do…


	3. Not a Romantic Walk Home

The New Neighbor: A Duncan/Courtney Comedy and Romance

Yeah about my promise to take a break on the other story… AHHH! I hate my self for making it! The real reason: Writers block. So I'll try to get the other on up by tomorrow!

Geoff's Pov.

"Yeah I like the beach too, but the skate parks for me."

"Cool, maybe sometime I could teach you how to surf."

"Sure…"

I imagine her in a bikini, and then I remember she wears a wetsuit. Damint!

"So anyway…"

"Spill, I know you wanted to ask something else today."

"Will you go ou- ow!"

I ran into a tree.

"Why the hell would there be a tree on a side walk?"

"I don't know…"

"Ok before something else goes wrong I need to tell you this. We met in Pre-K. We were best friends for a along time and we still are, but there's something different about you… I like you. A lot. Will you go ou-"

She runs away. What the hell? Then a car swivels of the road and sends me flying into the lake (It's only 5 ft away from the side walk. Weird right?) Great now I'm soaking wet. I go back to the side walk to find she's not there. Where'd she go?

Bridgete's Pov

I don't know why I'm running. I just am. I've been waiting 5 years to hear that and I'm running.

"STOP!" I yell. My feet listen. I stop running. I hear my phone ring. It's Geoff…

I open it

"I'M SORRY OK!"

"Sorry for what?" I hear on the other line… Oops. It's Courtney.

"Oh hey Court what's up?"

Courtney's Pov.

Well that was weird…

"Umm DJ can't study tonight and I'm pretty much done so I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie?"

"Why aren't you going with Trent?"

"Hey won't pick up, he probably thinks I'm at DJ's. Wanna invite anyone? How about Gwen?"

"She said she was going already with some guy."

"Aww she finally got a date."

"I don't know for sure but sure I'll come."

"Ok meet you there!

"Bye!"

I hang up. Then I text Geoff: Wanna go to the movies with me and Bridge?

I get a text back: Cant, broken spirit, ask Bridge, Geoff.

I guess it's me and Bridgete going to the movies. I check the available ones… AWW MAN! The only movie not sold out is that stupid cript one! Oh well… I buy the tickets, change, and then I starting walking to Bridgete's house. Wonder where Trent is right now…


	4. The wrong idea

The New Neighbor: A Duncan/Courtney Comedy and Romance

GOD LIFE SUCKS!

Trent's Pov.

I get in my moms car and start driving to Gwen's house. The last time I was there was a long time ago. Hmm… I wonder if I should have dressed more… well dressed better… I was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt, with a red hand, and the sleeves were red and gray camaflogue, I was also wearing navy blue pants… I had arrived at her house. I knocked on the door. I was met by her weird twin sister.

"Hi Lucy…"

"OMG it's TRENT! I love your songs SOOOO MUCH!"

"I know…"

"Well Gwen's coming down in a sec; did you know she likes your music?"

That surprised me. She said she didn't like it.

"She does?"

"Yeah she listens to it EVERY night! She keeps borrowing it from me though…"

"Umm ok. So… how are you?"

"I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH! WHOOO!"

She runs around the house.

"Well that was weird."

Then I saw her come down the stairs.

"LUCY! Did you chug a bad of pure sugar again?"

"Maybe…"

Lucy acted like she was 5, which is kind of annoying.

"Ready to go?" I ask

"Always."

That also surprised me.

She had her teal/… red highlighted hair? That was new, she was wearing her everyday clothes except on the back of her shirt it had a purple skull (Note: Like the one on Duncan's T-shirt), otherwise everything was normal.

"Let's go!" I say running of to the car.

We jump into the car and head of to the movie theater. Wonder what Courtney's doing…

Duncan's Pov

I see that girl walk of somewhere from my window. Oh well. I'm bored so I space out and fall asleep… KNOCK! He must be here! Now to do my homework the old fashioned way… someone doing it for you…

I go down stairs to find out that my parole officer Bernie is asleep; he is so going to get replaced. I open the door to find Jeremy, the nerd standing there.

"Here's your homework Duncan. Don't worry it will give you an A + no matter what."

"Thanks nerd. Here's your "Get me out of a beat session" free card. ENJOY!"

I slam the door on his face. Glad he doesn't wear glasses because they would be so broken.

Gwen's Pov

We finally arrive. We buy are tickets and head to the concession stand. I swear I heard Courtney's voice for some reason…

Courtney's Pov

Me and Bridgete had bought are tickets and were headed into the theater when… I saw Gwen and Trent?

"WHAT THE HELL?" I scream.


	5. Geoff Meets the New Kid

The New Neighbor: A Duncan/Courtney Comedy and Romance

MCAIN SUCKS!

Bridgete's Pov

Everyone looks at me and Courtney. We walk away to the girl's bathroom.

"What was that all about?"

She tries to answer but just gulps.

"Calm down."

"I saw Trent and Gwen here."

"Is he cheating?"

"I don't know but he's seeing the same movie as us."

"We have to watch him then."

"Rgg…"

Geoff's Pov

I need advice… Courtney can help!

I jump out my second story window and crash on the cement side walk.

"AWW SHIT!" I yell.

I am so dumb. Wait… isn't Courtney like… oh well. I start running to her house… just to remember that she's at the movies… crap. Wait do hear music? It's coming from the next door neighbor's door.

I dude with some wicked green hair approaches me.

"Who the hell are you dude?"

"Geoff I go to your school. Was that your song?"

"Well…"

Courtney's Pov

That two timer… There sitting a row in front of us… movies starting soon… he put his arm around her! What the hell?

Trent's Pov

I yawn, Danny was right I should have slept today. I stretch out my arms to the seats, putting my arm around Gwen. Guess she didn't mine…

Gwen's Pov

He put his arm around me! YES! He turns to face me. He looks at his arm around me.

"Oh sorry I'm just really tired…"

"No it's ok. I'm my shoulders are cold anyway, so it's fine with me."

I'm pretty sure I blushed.

Trent's Pov

Did she blush? Ahh, the movies starting.

GOD I'M TIRED AND IVE GOT A GOD DAMN CROSS COUNRTY MEETING TOMMROW. Sorry so short, was rushed, god cliff hanger no? Tomorrow ill up date a little more.


	6. Smooth Courtney

The New Neighbor: A Duncan/Courtney Comedy and Romance

Skater is duh bomb

Geoff's Pov

We enter his house.

"Nice TV man!"

"It's my parole officers."

"Umm ok."

Some guy comes up to me.

"Hi I'm Jake, Duncan's parole officer…"

"Umm nice to meet you."

We go up to his room.

The first thing I notice is that; one he has skulls carved into his wall, two he has a burned picture of his mom and dad, and three he has a sweet computer.

"He lied." He said coldly.

"About what?"

"His name, it's really Bernie.

"Oh… so… did you write that song?"

"Well yeah, it's about how I miss my parents. I call it "Tonight"."

"Dude it's a business trip, they'll come back."

"I mean there gone…" I didn't get it. "… dead…"

That lightened up the mood.

Gwen's Pov

Man this movies I kind of lame, I've seen way worse… wait a scary part; he doesn't know I love horror movies!

A gunshot is fired in the movie.

I hide put my head on his chest…. I like this movie.

"I thought you'd be the type to like this stuff." He asked.

"I've never seen a movie this extreme." I said bluffing.

He shrugged. Guess he bought it.

I scream came from the movie. I did it again.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Someone screamed from the row above us. Everyone looked at the row… hmm I was pretty sure two girls were sitting in those chairs in that row… wait did that voice sound like Courtney?

Courtney's Pov

I HATE THIS MOVIE! And worse? I have no one to cuddle up too. AND WORSE?? TRENT'S CUDDLING UP TO GWEN! A scream comes from the TV. I scream. Bridgete grabs me and we duck behind are seats.

Bridgete's Pov

After everyone stops looking at us we come back up.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Well… I'm not good with horror movies…"

"So then why did we come here?"

"Well… everything else was sold out…"

"Aww man, I wanted to see the Island 3…"

"That's also a horror movie…"

"So? They surf to escape."

"So that's why Geoff calls you Malibu."

"Speaking off Geoff… he asked me out."

"He finally did it? OMG! Well what did you say?"

"I… ran away…"

"WHAT?"

"Well umm I… have had a crush on him since 5th, the year he helped get over my brothers death…"

"Oh yeah I remember that… didn't like he talk to you or something?"

"Here's what really happened…"

AUTHOR NOTE:

Brian in a tape recorder suit: FLASH BACK TIME! IT'S A REALLY COOL FLASH BACK TIME! IT'S A REALLY COOL FLASH BACK TIME!

Stewie: What the deuce?

He grabs a golf club and beats the hell out of Brian.

Stewie: GIVE ME MY MONEY MAN!

Me, Trent, Gwen, Courtney and Bridgete: WHAT THE HELL?

Stewie: Well we just love your story's so much that we HAD to come and visit…

Me: Umm thanks but you just ruined the whole chapter. Now I'm going to have to leave it here.

Brian: Oh…

Bridgete: Smooth, I really like flashbacks!

Gwen: Umm Courtney your not mad at me are you, I mean it's his story…

Courtney: I WILL KILL YOU!

The get into a cat fight…

Me: BREAK IT UP!

They break it up.

Gwen: Wait if you write this… THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

They come at me with pitch forks and torches.

Me: Umm review?

TO BE COUNTINUED…

DUN DUN DUND DUN!! Next chapter on the Character VS Creator, I special guest author will help me. Who will it be? Find out soon…


	7. That's What She Said: Bridegete's Past

The New Neighbor: A Duncan/Courtney Comedy and Romance

A GOT A TIP TO DO THIS IDEA

Duncan's Pov

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"It's a long story… I saw what happened with your stroll."

"How did you see it?"

"I was in the car that nearly hit you. Bernie is such an idiot… you two have something strong between you, something me and a girl will never have."

"Well I meet Bridgete in Pre-K, of course then I didn't have a crush on her. What happened was during grade school, we always hung out. But it was in the 5th grade where I got my first kiss…"

"Dude spill!"

"Ok here's what happened…"

Flashback…

Geoff's side of the flashback...

Finally it's the end of the day. I wonder where Bridgete or Tim was. Oh well.

"GEOFF!" Ms. Shelley yelled at me.

"Yes Ms. Shelly?"

"Can your drop of Bridgete's homework on your way home."

"Sure." I take the paper happily; I get another chance to see her.

"Oh I have on question."

"Yes what is it Geoff?"

"Well umm… whap happened to her?"

She stared at me blankly… She said this is a whisper.

"You'll find out while you're over there…"

Creepy much. I speed down the hall, grab my board by my locker (Yes we had lockers then) and sped down the street towards Bridgete's house…

Bridgete's side of the flashback…

I had been crying all day in my room. I still can't believe my brother was hit by a car. He was dead the second he hit the ground. I need a friend right now… my parents went of to work and I was left alone. I heard a knock at the door. 7 knocks. It was Geoff then.

"Coming down!" I said trying to sound normal.

Geoff's…

I heard her shout from upstairs. She sounded hoarse, flu maybe? She opened the door and I saw her. She looked like she had been crying all day.

Bridgete's…

"My brothers dead…" I say choking on my own words.

Geoff's…

"My brothers dead…" She started crying again.

Bridgete's…

I started crying again. I hugged him while crying on his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright… I promise."

He hugs me back. I don't want this moment ever to end.

Geoff's…

How could I say that? I'm such a hypocrite. She lets go of me. We make eye contact for I long time… then she kisses me. Not one of those stupid make out things just a 1 second thing. I drop the homework and run of into the street. I'm such an idiot…

Bridgete's Pov…

"And that's what really happened…"

"Wow I, Oh my god!"

I look to where Courtney's pointing.

"Is that…" I stammer to ask.

Character VS Creations

Me: I'm glad I rented that Germen army from Dubble V… ATTACK!

The army crushes them easily.

Me: That's why it's MY author notes. REVIEW!


	8. What really happend

The New Neighbor: A Duncan/Courtney Comedy and Romance

I hate when people ask me to update, and I bet people who write feel the same. GOSH!

Gwen's Pov.

Oh crap, some prick took the seat next to Trent… you should tell him now, the movies almost over. You turn his way.

"Trent I-…"

He kissed me! OMG!

Trent's Pov

Some guy just sat next to me. Yawn. Ahhh! He pushed me into- the next thing I know I'm pretty sure I have Gwen tounge in me mouth.

REALLY SHORT but I need to eat dinner and I wanted to explain what REALLY happened.


	9. A Big Mistake

The New Neighbor: A Duncan/Courtney Comedy and Romance

I made Cross Country! WHOO!

Trent's Pov

Oh crap! What did I do? I look over at her but instead of her angry she was… blushing… I just stare at her for a while… the lights come one, movies over. Me and Gwen walk out of the theater to be met by… Courtney and Bridgete?

Courtney's Pov

"YOU PIG!" I shout while slapping him across the face.

"Oww…" he falls back.

"WERE OVER YOU… you… JERK!" I run to my house, crying.

Gwen's Pov

"What the hell was that about?" I ask.

"You should know you two timer."

"What…"

"He kissed you for god skakes!"

I blush. He stands up and tells what happens. Oh… so that's what happens.

"Oh snap!"

She takes out her cell and starts running away from the theater.

"So now what?" I ask.

"Were going."

He had this dead serious look. This is all my fault…

Courtney's Pov

I sit on my bed crying. My phone rings, I got a text from Bridegete… so that's what happened! Shit… if I had known… I turn on my Mac and go on our chat page.

Trent's Pov

I finally get back after the worst night of my life… I turn on the computer and log on to our chat room.

_Musicplayer has signed on._

_Skullcarver: Hey._

_Musicplayer: And you are…_

_Skullcarver: Oh im Courtneys new neighbor, Duncan._

_MalibuGirl signs on_

_Live2party has signed on._

_Live2party: Sorry dude about what happened._

_Musicplayer: YOU TOLD?_

_Malibugirl: I told._

_Skullcarver: What happened?_

_Musicplayer: Well I kind of hurt her bad…_

_Skullcarver: YOU ARE DEAD MAN._

_Skullcarver has logged of._

_Live2party: Dude id borred your door up._

_Musicplayer: Oh shit I should!_

_Musicplayer logs off._

Now to boreding up my windows…

Geoff's Pov

I really hope he believed me…

_Malibugirl: Did you mean that?_

_Born2party: Yeah he really likes Courtney…_

_Malibugirl: Wow…_

_Shcoolrocks! Returns from invicible._

_Malibugirl: You were here the whole time?_

_Schoolrocks!: Yeah and… I think I like him back…_

_Schoolrocks! Logs off._

_Malibugirl: Weird… well I got to go, bye!_

Duncan's Pov

School…

Finally the end of the day… I open my locker. Then I here someone come up behind me.

"Will you go out with me?" The voice asks.

On the next attachment of the New Neighbor, everything will become a living hell. Who asked out Duncan? Is Trent beat up? Is Gwen going to admit her crush, and will my mom stop burning my steak? Find out on the most shocking chapter you will ever see on The New Neigbor! OH AND IM NOT WRITING NATION FOR A WEEK! DON'T U GET IT?


	10. SHE'S BACK and as evil as EVER!

The New Neighbor: A TDI High school Drama

It was all about Duncan and Courtney but now… were shaking things up a bit.

Courtney's Pov

That night…

I'm so opposite, oh well I'm an idiot. I log onto are chat page. I set myself invisible. A conversation starts. Who's Skullcarver? He logs off. I hear the next door neighbors door slam shut. Could it be? I set my self un invisible and put down that I like him. Things are about to shake up…

Heather's Pov…

12 PM middle of the night…

"Yawn! I'm tired." I sighed.

I can't believe it's been a full year since returning from that damn boarding school just because of I'm to smart for everyone else…

I lie on my bed, and fall asleep think; they'll all see…

Her dream…

_Middle School…_

_Today's the day. The day I ask out Trent. I finally have summed up the courage to ask out Trent… boy I hope this works. She is wearing a nice sun flower dress. She walks up to Trent, who is at his locker._

"_Hi Trent." I say with a sincere smile._

"_Hey." He says back._

"_Do you want to…"_

_All the sudden I see Courtney and Gwen running down the hall, Gwen runs into me, making me hit the floor_

"_OWW!" I scream in pain._

_Then Courtney spills her water on me by mistake, on my dress. I start crying, only to see Trent staring at Courtney. I run into the girl locker room and slam my fist on the wall… that was the die I changed…_

I woke up. I turned on the computer and checked my email.

One new message. It's from Beth. Geek. I check it.

Email: Hey Heather! Heard your back! Anyway I heard that Courtney and Trent are over, Gwen's crushing on Trent, and Courtney's feel for this new girl. Please add me to your party list!

Beth.

I pick up my phone and call Lindsay.

"Lindsay." I say into the phone. "I have a plan."


	11. The Plan: What Gwen and Trent Don't know

The New Neighbor: A TDI High school Drama

PRINSEZZ KITTEN STOP ASKING ME!

Trent's Pov

He actually tried to break into my house. Wow. Ugh, after the shit that was going on today, I was tired. I called Gwen. Her answering machine picked up.

"Hey it's me Trent; umm would you want to go on a date soon? Call back!"

I lay the phone down and go to sleep.

Heather's Pov

The next day…

Study Hall…

"Ok so Beth you know the plan right?

"On it."

She takes out her phone and sends Trent a fake text message from Gwen.

Gwen's Pov

I can't believe my phone broke. Oh well… wait is that Heather in study hall? She's back… why's she looking at me like that?

Heather's Pov

Gwen stops staring at me and I look at Lindsay.

"Lindsay you know the plan right?"

Lindsay just stares at some guy.

"LINDSAY!"

"Oh sor- AHH! BUG!"

Duncan (who was in the study hall) took out has pocket knife and stabbed the bug. So that's Duncan…

"Hey gorgeous what you staring at?"

"Oh nothing dweeb."

"Spicy, ouch."

"Get bent."

If he thought I was beautiful this would definitely work.

Some boy comes up and goes up to Lindsay.

"Hey I'm Tyler, if you ever need help just call because you know (sniffs) I can do that to."

She stares at him while she walks away.

"They always go after the jocks…" Duncan snorts as he goes back to his table.

"Ok Beth have you put the note on her locker?"

"Already done."

Trent's Pov

I get a text. It's from Gwen! She wants to meet at room 127. Fine with me. I start walking.

Gwen's Pov

I walk to my locker and find a note on it… it's from Trent! Meet me at room 127… I start walking.

Heather's Pov

It has just begun…


	12. Phase One: Fake out Make out

The New Neighbor: A TDI High school Drama

God wow Total Drama World, I'm pathetic.

Trent's Pov

I walk to room 127, getting ready to meet Gwen. I so can't wait. Ok room 127… where is she?

Gwen's Pov I

I'm walking to the room, then I'm met by Lindsay. How did she get here so fast? I thought she was in study hall.

"Hi Greta!"

"It's Gwen and what do you want."

"Where's the water fountain."

"It's behind you."

"I thought my name was Lindsay!"

Ugh… I'm never going to see Trent at this point.

Trent's Pov

I'm waiting and then I see… Heather?

"Heather! Your back! Have you seen Gwen."

"I don't understand why you hang out with her."

"She's just a hard person to know."

"It's not that it's… she hates you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well right now she told me she was going to tell you that she thinks your music sucks and that you're a cliché… and and… she might treat you like crap but I think your cute…"

The next thing I know heather grabs my shirt and that are lips met.

Gwen's Pov

After finally getting Lindsay to shut up I go to room 127 and see… Heather kissing Trent? I run to the bathroom, with tears in my eyes.

When I get there I see Beth there.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

Heather's Pov

Phase 1 complete, now it's time to make Courtney's life misrebile…

I haven't updated in a day so srwy for the cliff hanger, don't hate me!


	13. Phase Two and Three: Misrebile Courtney

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Haven't updated in a while, enjoy.

Geoff's Pov

Me and Duncan leave Phys Ed and start walking down the hall to our next class.

"Later man!" I shout to him as he takes a left turn.

I notice Gwen walking down the hall.

"Hey Gwen!"

She doesn't respond. I know she isn't perky or anything but what's up with that? Then I notice that she's bending over, kind of in pain.

"Are you ok?" I ask concerned.

"Never been better." she replies looking up at me.

Has she been crying?

"Bye Geoff."

What was up with that?

"Gwen, I'm your friend and I really care about you. If there's anything you need to tell me please do."

She stops right there, dead in her tracks. She leans on a locker and tells me what happened. At first I can't believe that Trent would do that, I've known him for a long time. But Heather being back? They have had a grudge for a long time, and Beth and Lindsay are her best friends…

"Let me see that note."

She hands it over to me… this doesn't look like Trent's hand writing. I've got a bad feeling about this.

"I've got a plan." I say running off.

I swear I heard her remark "Isn't he supposed to be the dumb one?" Same old Gwen.

Trent's Pov

Ugh I'm so confused. I thought she liked me… my life is so going down hill right now. Sigh, I wonder where she is right now. What's funny is that the whole class, my partner Beth keeps smiling. I ask her why and she says it's just a new thing for her. If I wasn't bummed out I would excpect a trap…

Courteny's Pov

God, me and Duncan have none of the same classes! Ugh, how am I going to ask him out? Wait why do I even like him? He has all those peircings, and the green mowhack, and that six pack… what am I saying? I just met him! Ugh…

Note: Sometimes I feel like a girl for writing stuff like this. Maybe it also sounds gay, who knows?

Oh well, at the end of the day I'll try to talk to him. Sigh.

Heather's Pov

"So Beth" I ask as we walk to lunch together "What was Trent's and Gwen's reaction?"

"Well Trent was bummed out and Gwen cried for like 30 minutes."

"Did you get a picture of it?"

"Of course."

Every thing is going perfectly. Phase dos and tres are about to kick into high gear…

Courtney's Pov

Lunch, sigh. None of my friends have lunch this period. Oh well. I sit at an empty table. Then Beth, Lindsay and… Heather sit down. Wait Heather?

"Hi Heather, your back from boarding school?"

"Yeah, it's so nice that I'm back seeing one of my old friends."

Friends?

"Anyway I bought this sprite but I'm not hungry. Do you want it?"

"Umm sure."

I take it and drink a couple of gulps of it.

"I don't feel so-…"

I puke in front of everybody. One of the lunch ladys escorts me to the nurses office, for what she tells me, will be where I'll spend the rest of the school day. As I leave, I look back at Heather. She mouths "bye, bye". What was with that?

Lindsay's Pov

"What's tres again?" I ask Beth.

"It's three."

"What's three?"

"JUST DO YOUR MISSION!"

"Ok, ok."

I walk up to Duncan, who's at his locker. I look down the hall and see Taylor… or was with Tylort? He see's me smile and waves… just before he's crushed by the foot ball team. Ouch. Sigh, might as well do it. I got up to Duncan and ask "Will you got out with me?

Duncan's Pov

I turn around to see the most beatufil girl I have ever seen. Wow that is hot… my phone rings, I got a text from Geoff that was sent to all his friends.

Don't trust Heather. What does that mean?

"Wait are you a friend of Heathers?"

"Yeah were Bffls!"

She wants me to play her game, fine I will. On my conditions. This is going to be fun.

"When do I pick you up?"

Well glad I got that off my chest. Review!


	14. Gwen and Trent: Nothing Seperates Us

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Bored to Tears

Courtney's Pov

Ugh well that sucked. I'm currently locked in my room, because I'm sick. I hear a knock at the door. Bridgete must be here to give me my homework. She walks into my room, and puts the home work on my bed.

"You ok?"

"I've been better."

"Well atleast your not as bad is Gwen."

"What happened?"

She tells me what happened.

"… and now Geoff thinks something it has something to do with Heather."

"Speaking of Geoff… just ask him out already before he's taken!"

"Sigh. Speaking of hookups what about Duncan."

"I tried."

We look out my window which looks into Duncan's room. I see him turn on his computer, click on something, turn his speakers the whole way, and Bridgete and I hear Hell Yeah by Rev Theory being blasted, while he just sits there. He pauses it and leaves his room.

"Where's he going?" She asks.

"I don't know."

He comes back up stairs with a girl and the start making out on his bed.

"Is that-…" I start.

"LINDSAY?"

Trent's Pov

I'm sitting at the park and then this girl takes the bench next to me. She's crying.

"Had a rough day?" I ask.

"What's it to you?"

"I want to cry my heart out to."

I can tell she loosend up with that.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Well ok so I met my dream guy, but he was going out with this other girl. But one misunderstand led to another and then the broke up. Ok so the next day he told me to go meet him somewhere and then when I get there I see him making out with my old enemy. And I feel like I want to die… so what's wrong with you?" she asks.

"Well my things starts the same way, I was going to a movies with a friend, then my girlfriend was there, one mistake led to another and it was over. Then my friend became really important. Then she told me to meet somewhere and then this other girl said something and it all went crashing down. And… I think I love her."

"That's so sweet. I wish I had someone like you."

"Hey I know this is kind of weird but could you listen to this song for me?"

"Sure."

I take out my gutair (which was on the bench). I start playing.

"I remember the times we spend together  
On those drives  


We had a million questions  
All about our lives  
And when we got to Ontario  
Everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
Tonight

I remember the days we spend together  
Were not enough  
And it used to feel like dream  
Except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you here now  
Would hurt so much

Tonight I'm falling and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight,

I remember the day I first met you

The best day of my life

I thought you'd be here for ever…

I miss you, so Gwen… I love you."

"Trent…"

"How do you know my name?"

She takes off her hood.

"Because it's me, Gwen."

"Gwen? But I thought you hated my songs, and thought I sucked and-…"

"That's what Heather said."

She walks over to the bench.

"Room for two?"

I scoot over.

"I'm sor-…"

"Just kiss me you foul."

This is turning out to be a good afternoon.

AREN'T I SWEET? Or messed up? Or both? Anyway enjoy!


	15. The Date, a Missing Kid, and a Shocker

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

YAWN! WOW I just realized this is like Degrassi the Next Generation right?

Trent's Pov

I fall on my bed, exsuagsted after a long day. Put my guitar in the corner and then look up at the clock.

Rough day, yawn… I get a call.

"Hey Geoff. You're bored? Same. Where? Time? Ok, want to invite someone? Come on admit it you want Bridgete. Ok later man."

I guess were going to the near by TGI Fridays. I text Gwen. She says she'll be there.

Bridgete's Pov

In all my life I hadn't seen Courtney more heart broken. She wasn't even crying. She was just staring at the ground, sitting on her bed.

"It's ok."

"No it isn't."

"There's another chance."

"No there won't."

"There are other cute boys."

"THAT THINK I SUCK!"

It went silent at the point.

I turn on her computer and the first thing that pops up is a Action 5 news weblog. Typical. But it was what the reporter said that caught her eye.

"And still DJ Hanson has not been found."

"Hey Courtney?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see DJ in homeroom the last few days?"

"No why?"

Oh my god… my phone rings.

"Trent?" I ask as I answer the phone.

Courtney looks at me with this "I hate you face". I smile.

"Yeah sure we'll be there. Duncan? Well umm… he's busy…"

With that Courtney started staring at the ground again.

"We need to tell you something there. Ok? Later."

"I better get ready…"

"I need to get home and put on something… more appealing. Want me to pick you up?"

"No thanks, I'll meet you there."

"Ok."

Courtney's Pov

She leaves my house. Then she comes back in. What was with that?

"Courtney I'm home!"

"DAD!"

I run down stairs and give him a big hug.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too."

"Why are you home so early?"

"I'm on… vacation."

I looked up to see a frowning face. He did like his work. Oh well.

"Well I've got to go out soon so I'm going to get changed."

"Ok honey, have fun."

I go upstairs but I'm pretty sure I hear my mom say something…

"We need to tell her before she finds out herself."

DUN DUN DUN DUHN! Ok I'm going to tell one person where the story is going, just to see if they like it. One of the 1st 5 people to review will get this once and live time chance. So what are you waiting for? REVIEW! I don't know when I'll update.


	16. An unlikley witness I spy Duncan

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Isn't it funny how authors love cliffhangers but readers hate them?

Heathers Pov

What a great day, not only did I ruin there lives but I'm going out with Justin. How great is that? He told me to meet him at Fridays. So I met him there. We got a table and sat down. Sigh…

"So what's your favriote color?"

"I'd have to say… navy blue."

"Cool. That's my 3rd favriote. Mine's purpule."

"Awesome. So…"

Are waiter comes up to us.

"Can I get you anything?"

After about an hour…

"Well I got to go Heather. Want me to walk you home?"

"No I'm good."

"Ok bye."

He kisses me on the cheek.

I go to the girls bathroom to get my make up checked where I see… Bridgete? She walks out of the room. I watch her walk to a table with… all her friends? Even Duncan's there? I thought he was on a date with Lindsay? What's going on here? I need to find out…

Duncan's Pov

So princess is spying on me threw her window, nice. She looks pissed at the surfer chick. Wait the chicks leaving, that leaves sweet heart over that moaning… she looks happy. She comes back upstairs and get's dressed… am I sweating… so close! She closed the blinds. Aww well. She leaves the house, going somewhere. Wonder where she's going. Let's find out…

OK SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! Just wanted you to know even Heather gets put into this.


	17. A plan?

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Courtney's Pov

"Your kidding me." Was all the Geoff said. Even Duncan was in shock, why the hell was he even here anyway, shoudn't he be with Lindsay? What ever I don't care.

"Well that's a way to ruin your appetite." was all Trent could say.

"What are you idiots doing here?"

Oh great Heater. We had to hold Gwen back, other wise a steak knife was going to end up in Heathers throat.

"We don't need your back stabing crap right now." Trent sputerd.

"Why not? It's fun?"

"DJ's missing."

She was shocked, it was the look on her face that gave it away.

"Oh my god, I'm shocked… how can I help?"

"Who ever said we were going to help?" Bridgete said.

"Heather it's the polices job, not ours." Geoff said calmly.

"Not any more. Follow me."

We leave and walk for a while. Then we stop at DJ's house.

"Why are we here?" Duncan asks.

"Sometimes parents hold back evidence to help loved ones."

"And you know this how?" Gwen asks.

"Umm duh the boarding school was a law school.

We knock on the door.

An old man awnsered it. Wait… isn't his mom dead?

"Hello I'm Heather, and these our my friends." She says sweetly.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"Well… we know you have information about his capture." She says in a serious tone.

"Come on in."

And so we steped inside…

CLIFF HANGER, DAMN I'M TIRED! Night everyone.


	18. Connect the Past

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Heather's Pov

We all sat around the fireplace, hey DJ's place isn't that bad.

"Do you know anything about what's going on?" The goth girl asked.

"Well yes…"

"Well?" miss 50 foot poll up her butt asked.

"Well, sort of. All I know is that me and DJ went to CVS. He said he wanted to go to the near by arcade. He didn't come home. I started worrying."

He stared at the ground for a moment.

"Are you ok?" Trent asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyway the next night one of my windows broke, someone threw a brick at it. The police investigated and found nothing. There was a note attachted to the brick. Here it is."

Hey gave me the note. I start reading it.

"Dear Marcus, he remember me? It's Arjen, your best pal! The pal you left for dead. Me and my son have a score to settle with you and if you ever want to see your pathetic son ever again, you'll meet me at Z'z. I'll call you then. Arjen and Ross…"

"Hey!" Courtney shouted. "Wasn't there a kid in middle school named Ross?"

"Yeah." Geoff noted. "He always bullied DJ. They got into a fight and we never saw him after that.

"So what does DJ's dad have to do with this?" Courtney asked.

"Arjen and I… used to be in the Krimsons, the gang that used to rule the city streets."

"But how could you?"

"It's a long story…"

The phone rang. Gwen ran and put it on speaker.

"Hey buddy…" The drunk and elderly voice said. "It's about time we settled things."

CLIFF HANGER! Gotta love umm! Hey um if the author of Some Total Drama Higschool is reading this : PLZ UPDATE! Same with the gunshot heard around the island!


	19. Revenge and a score to settle

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

I got 26 out of 52 at my Cross country meet. WHAOO!

Gwen's Pov

I ended the call and went over to Trent, holding him.

… it was silent for a while.

"I used to be troubled about how rich people were but the fact that my family got squat. We barley had enough to eat, or to pay for bills. Then my dad died in a car crash. I ran away, I don't know where though. Then some kid comes up to me and says "I can help your problem." He gave me a pistol and that's how it all started.

"So did the police ever find you?" I asked holding onto Trent.

"No."

"How did they not catch you? A double? Fake I.D? You-…" I zoned out from what Heather was saying, I'm pretty sure she said sabatoge though. Typical.

"No, no and no young lady. Your Heather right?"

"Yes. DJ talks about you a lot."

"Really? What does he say?"

"You're a two face backstabbing son of a-…"

"JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" Heather shouted with rage.

"Hey Heather, do us a favor and get bent!" Courtney shouted.

"Shut up…"

"Just continue the story old man." Duncan said harshly."

"Very well. After that we robbed up to 200 house holds. We were getting rich, we even had people working for us. I said I'd only do it till I had enough money. But then Arjen got power hungry. He said we needed more. I said we had done enough wrong. That's when it happened, the fight, the fire, the accident. I turned my self in, but because I turned the other guys in I was let out 12 years later. During that time I was taught law, I went to Harvard and graduated, went to law school and became a lawyer. And then I met Jenny, the girl who's parents had died in the fire. I felt bad about it for months. Then I walked over to her house and then… only a year later we were married. Jenny died though from eternal wounds."

"Oh I'm so sorry to here about that." DJ never liked bringing up that subject.

"But it wasn't from falling down the stairs, she was shot, by Arjen."

There was tension in the room.

"I guess your going to have some help if you want the brick house back."

"What's your motavaiotn young man?"

"The names Duncan, and you see this scar on my shoulder" he showed it to everyone "I worth getting revenge. You have a score to settle with Arjen? You have something to fight for besides revenge, DJ. I only have revenge. It's about time me and Ross setteled the score."

After that we all got onto a bus and we were headed down town.

"Trent, if I die don't forget me."

"I never will, even if I die."

I hugged him, hoping the moment would never end. It was fine… until we were thrownout of are seats, hiting a building.

"It's about time!" The voice shouted from behind us.

It's going to be a long night.

FINNALY UPDATED! ENJOY, READ AND REVWEIW


	20. Epsiode Zero: A Cause

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

I'm sick… f&… This episode will redefine the word drama, and I swear after this you'll say: NO! After Total Drama World, this is my best series yet.

Duncan's Pov

And there I see is Ross, with the scar on his face.

"Duncan, surprise to see you. I still haven't forgot about that little fight we had."

"Little?" Courtney askesd.

"See you got a new whipping dog, when are you going to be done with her?"

"Shot it Ross! That was the old me!"

"The old you?" She started backing away from me.

"Oh yes… heh heh heh, he's been tried for 3 accounts of sexual harssment, and 2 accounts of attempted murder."

"THAT'S BULL SHIT!" I scream.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screams as she runs back into the bus, crying.

"I will…"

"Kill me? You try'd that last time after I…"

"After you what?" DJ's old man asked.

"After the fire…" the fire my parents died in.

Courtney's Pov

Sexual harrsment? Murder? UGH! I just want to die right now! I thought he was different… he's a delinquent what did you expect?

But he was so different…

No he wasn't he was just going to use you.

He cares about you…

NO HE DOSEN'T!

You like him…

I don't…

You don't because your in love with him.

AHHH!

I walk into the bus to find Geoff awake. He looks up to me.

"Did we win?"

"No but I never want to see Duncan again."

"I think it's time you knew…"

"Knew what?"

"Duncan's past…"

"Spill."

"When Duncan moved to his last town he met Ross. They were friends at first, until he wanted to start a gang. Duncan said no. Big mistake, the next day when he got home from school, there was a fire. His parents were both dead. The news and the media blamed it all on him. The police were looking for him. He ran to a near by alley to find Ross, with a lighter. Duncan took out his knife and… well that's why Ross has that scar."

"Oh my…"

"The only person who lived through that was his parole officer, he got him out of it but to this day he could get arrested."

"No…"

"He loves you Courtney…"

"NO!"

Duncan's Pov

I don't think I can take much more of this fighting… Marcus and Arjen are already knocked out, that leaves me and Ross… I will avenge you mom…

"It's over Duncan."

"That's what you think Ross."

"No, I know it will."

He takes out a pistol.

"You bastard…"

I grab his dad's lump body and put my knife to his throat.

"If you move on more mucule your dad's gonna get his lights knocked out…"

"DUNCAN!"

I see Courtney running over to me.

"Say good by to your girlfriend!" He screams pulling the trigger.

"NO!"

But it's to late, it hits her in the arm, making her body limp and she falls.

I start crying.

"Are you crying?"

"Yes… but this is your last night, I have a lot of revnge to fuel here but now… I'VE FOUND A CAUSE!"

I start running towards him, he shoot's me in the shoulders.

"How can he?"

"YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"NO!" he screams. But I couldn't hear him. All I heard was my knife cutting into his neck.

DRMATIC! OH AND PS ONLY TWO MORE UPDATES OF THIS THING TO GO! Muhah ha ha! JK! There's going to be a whole other storyline.


	21. Red and Blue Lights

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

LIKE OMG! Only one other update to go of the DJ storyline! Because this is only been like 3 days it's gonna be set in two months time, so yeah.

I take his gun and shoot Arjen. That's a little revenge for Marcus. I don't feel so good… probably from those gunshots…

"DUDE!" Trent screams off in the distance.

I start falling back…

Trent's Pov

"Is he going to be ok?" I ask.

"I don't know" Gwen said "But I'm calling for an ambulance right now so, you never no."

"Wait… is that a car?" Bridgete asks.

"Yeah… it is! Come on dudes lets see what's inside of it!"

We all start running towards the car. We had no idea what would be inside of it.

DJ's Pov

I don't where I am. I don't even know who I am. Those small details of life don't exsist anymore. All I remember is going to a store with a dad, getting a text that says stay there are you dad gets it. I told him I was going to the arcade, and the next thing I know I'm in a car blindfolded speeding down the highway, then I'm locked up in some room, getting beat everyday and getting barley enough food to survive. I've heard the voice somewhere, I just don't know where. I really don't 

know how long it's been since I've been here. All I know is that I must survive. I know I'm in a car somewhere. Where? I don't know. My arms are tied and I'm wearing a blind fold. Somewhere I hear shouting in the distance and gunshots… the voices are familiar but… oh no! There my friends. I start crying. I hear the car door open. I'm ready to be beaten but instead… the blindfolds taken off me and instead I come face to face with the black yet caring eyes of Gwen.

"It's ok… your back." She says smiling.

I hug her. I don't know why but I do.

"Hey brick house" Geoff says in the distance "What about me?"

We all get into a group hug. Even Heather was there. Why was Heather there?

"Wait is that Duncan… and my dad?"

They explain everything thing to me. The cops arrive with the ambulance. I guess it's true, all that's well ends well…

Duncan's Pov

… for some. I look up to see red and blue flashing lights and Bernie my parole officer.

"Bernie? What's with the cuffs?"

He smiles at me eviley.

"Duncan Fredrick Goseman, by the power invested in me your under arrest for two accounts of murder in the first degree."

"What?"

That was a shocker, and even I knew what would happen. Trust me it's going to get good, if you thought this is good you've got a good reading and drama habbit but it's gonna get even better! How's that possible? You'll find out soon.


	22. Passage of Secrets thet Must be Hidden

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

WOW WELL UMM I MIGHT HAVE A FEVER… WHICH IS AWESOME! UPDATE POLLUZA!

Duncan's Pov

I woke up in a bed, in a hospital with Courtney sitting in the bed next to me.

"Hey princess you awake?"

"Yeah, longer then you."

"So what's up?"

"Not much wearing a cast. You?"

"…"

"He told you didn't he."

"Yeah."

"Here's what his story was, we were on a bus. You got drunk, you shot those two and then in defense the shot me, my mistake and the shot you."

"That's bull shit! Wait… are you being try'd for this?"

"No I was just a by stander."

"Aren't the others talking."

"No, the don't want us twisting the story. Besides the bus driver who was out cold, no one else was there."

"Why would Bernie do this to me?"

"I don't know but something's up."

"Yeah…"

"Umm exscuse me Courtney. Could you leave the room, I need to talk with Duncan, privately."

"Umm ok."

She gets up steadily. She leaves the room.

"So Duncan why'd you do it?"

"I didn't do anything."

"I know that."

"WHAT?"

"You never gussed it? Come on I know your not dumb. Only survivor…"

Wait he was in the house when the fire happened… No way. I grab his shirt and pulled him in.

"YOU! You caused the fire!"

"So maybe I did, but this was between me and your father's past. I thought I could get you to join Ross's gang so I could get a promotion but now tha he's dead, that went under the toilet. Your father and you have ruined everything so for that, you shall suffer."

"I'll tell everyone what happened!"

"Good luck proving that."

I punch him in the face.

"GAURDS!" He shouts.

I come face to face with 5 guards who hold me down, one of them puts something to my mouth and I fall asleep.

3 hours later…

"Duncan!"

I wake up. I notice she's sitting on my bed.

"I heard the whole thing."

"Great now the judge will think were both insane."

"No he won't" She takes a tini microphone out of her ear "cause I recored every word he said."

"What would I do with out you?" I say, my mouth closing in on hers.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a celerbratiol kiss."

"Kiss me after we win the trial lover boy."

"Oh don't worry I will."

I wink at her. She slaps me and walks to her bed. Life is good, I think. Only 2 more months until the trial.

I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE MORE BUT A CLIFF HANGERS BETTER!

OH AND BAD NEWS FOLKS! GONE WITH THE MELODY HAS BEEN POSTPONED TILL NOVEMBER CAUSE I HAVE A NEW ONE! A 6TEEN FANFIC: It's a Jonsey Jen thing. One day there at the mall and they go to this weird shop. They have a fight and the next day the end up in each others bodys. Obviosuly knowing Jonsey he's gonna have a lot more fun during gym, and Jen, not so much. Whatcha ya think. If no one likes it I'll just no Gone with the meledoy.


	23. Day of Reckeonig is Upon Us

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Yeah I was banned from the comp so here's the next update.

Duncan's Pov

The day is finally here. November 3rd. The day of my trial. I've been stuck in a hospital for 2 months, surrounded by guards just for this. Shame princess left a while back, I've been bored out of my wits. Hopefully this will end good…

"Duncan" The guard said as he approached me. "It's time."

And with that I said good bye to the hospital forever, on my way to the courthouse…

Trent's Pov

I still can't believe this had all happened so fast, two months right out the window. DJ's having therapy but otherwise were fine. Were all heroes here, including Duncan, we told everyone what Courtney discovered. We even got a petition from our town, 10,786 signatures. Were only missing one signature. Bernie's, or what ever his name is. We are representing him for this trial (Bernie would have but he happens to be the prosecutor), we've been working hard for weeks. My dad will officlay represent him being a lawyer in all but we will also. Sigh, oh well. We all got in my dad's van and started heading for the courthouse.

"Remember" Heather stated "As soon as this is over, so is our friendship."

"What ever, chill, once a friend always a friend." Geoff said.

"What ever."

"Don't forget our two most importnet peices of evedince." I said.

"Yeah" Courtney explained "The recored part and the part where he told Geoff his name was John. That dosen't make sence, who forgots there own name?"

"Exacatly, cause it's not." Gwen said "It's a cover up name."

"Relax" Trent's dad called from the front. "It's going to be done like dinner. Wait your Gwen right? Trent talks a lot about you."

She blushes. I smile, only a mile to go.

Duncan's Pov

"Were almost there." The guy shouts from the front of the police truck. Then the next thing I know there are hand cuffs on my hands.

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to run away?"

"From what Bernie told us yes."

That bitch Bernie.

Bridgete's Pov

I'm resting on Geoff's shoulder and enjoying the 10 mile ride. I look at Courtney and notice she's a little pale.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Oh, I see."

There's a brief silence.

"Don't worry, if you need help I'm there for you."

She starts crying on my shoulder as I hug her.

"Let it all out."

"I just want him to be innocent for all that he's done for us!" She cried as we approached the dreaded place…"

Duncan's Pov

Where are they? Wait there they are! The barley made it!

"All rise for Judge Trumean."The security guard said. This is going to be a long day.


	24. A happy ending or not

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

I'm so bored… party soon!

Duncan's Pov

God, Bernie's good. No wonder everyone respects him, looks like it's not going my way… I look over at Courtney. She looks worried, oh boy, I really hope she's ok.

"Duncan, to the stand… DUNCAN!"

"Oh sorry Judge Trumen."

I walk to the stand where I'm met by Bernie's evil speaking face.

"Duncan, is it true that you killed two men?"

"Yes your honor but they were dangourous, they were hurting my friends and there dad."

"No, you were endangering other innocent people. There was a tox test we had and it came back that you had been drinking, you were drunk."

"I never got a test, when did I get a test?"

"I can't get you out of this."

"Shut it."

It was silent.

"Young man we do not-"

"Cut the crap John, I'm tired of this game. I have evidence saying you set me up."

"My name is Bernie."

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you tell Geoff your name was John."

"Well umm."

"Young man is this true?" He asked the blond kid with the cow boy hat.

"Yeah dude- I mean your honor, he said hi my name is John."

"Very intresting but if that's all you have I'm sorry but that's not enough."

"Oh we have more your honor." My favriote prep girl said standing up.

She gave it to the security guard who gave it to the judge.

"Umm what is this?"

"Press the middle button and hold it up the mic."

Bernie started looking nervous, he was sweating. SUCKER!

The judge heard it, we heard it, everyone heard it. It was over, I was safe.

"The jury will discuss this and we will be back in an hour."

An hour later…

"We find the defendant not guilty in the charge of murder of the first degree, and his rep for juvy has been thrown away.

"AWESOME!"

Me and my friends cheered.

"How ever, Bernie your under arrest."

Before he could protest he was in cuffs and out the door, I was realized and I got to go to my friends for the first time in months, I hugged the girls, I high fived the boys, and then there was princess.

"Well we did it."

"Yep, and what about that victory kiss?"

"Well… I do keep promises…"

The close in on a kiss when…

BANG! A gun goes off.

Then the guard walks in, blood pouring out form his chest.

"He got away…" The guard mutters as he falls down…

THE END! But Bernie got away so… SEQUEL! JK! Read on to find out more…


	25. Down in hell while the party is on pt 1

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

YO DUDES! Was sup? REVIEW!

Geoff's Pov

God, I wonder why I even bother to go to school, a few months ago I was helping Duncan kill two criminals, then saw one of the most shocking thing's ever. No body know's what happened to John, but now were ready. We all had 10 days of gun training, which is pretty sweet. Bridgete finally summed up the guts to ask me, so yeah, were tight. Duncan and Courtney, not so much, they still fight a lot. Good news, this is the last Friday until breaks over, even better? I'm throwing a sick party tonight at my house. I'm sitting here in the cafeteria bored to death. Where's everyone else?

"Room for two?" The famailar face asks.

"Sure Gwen, have a seat."

"I need to ask you something…"

"Ask."

"Have you noticed Trent lately… he's acting strange around me, like he's hiding something…"

"Don't be so optimistic. He likes you a lot."

"Still…"

"Hey guys, whats up?" Trent asks sitting down.

"Not much. Going to my awesome party?"

"I would but I'm busy, sorry."

"Your miss."

Sooner then I know it, lunch's over. Worst day ever so far…

Tyler's Pov

"Wimp! Try harder!"

I ignore Eva's hard rage, looking at that blonde beauty who was moved to my gym period. Sigh…

"Wake up!

Eva kicks me in the thigh.

"GOD!"

Ever since Eva moved to our school, she's so good that she has gym with the guys. On the other side are the girls. Lindsay walks over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah fine…"

"Ok!"

She walks back over to the girl side then she looks back at me. She waves, I smile… then she get's hit by a dodge ball.

I run over to her. She sits up.

"Do I look ok?"

"Just don't look in the mirrior and your fine."

"Ok cool…"

I help her get up. Why's Eva so angry… does she like me?

Later that night at Duncan's house…

Duncan's Pov

"So why are we throwing it at my house?"

"Well one your older cousin is out on a date, 2 you got a awesome sound system, and 3 my parents said no."

"Oh…"

I walk over to Courtney who's having a good time, talking to a friend.

"Hey." I say patting her shoulder.

She then drops her drink all over her shirt.

"Oh carp! Smooth Duncan!"

"What did I do? Chill."

"I'll be right back."

She leaves my house.

"Can I have your attention!" Geoff shouted. "Gwen, DJ, Bridgete, Heather, Duncan and Courtney front and center!"

I walk up to him.

"Hey where's Courtney and Gwen?"

"Courtney… at her house. Gwen… don't know."

"Any way dudes, I got us tickets to go to London over the break!"

"Awesome Geoff, you're the best!" Bridgete says kissing him.

So… where is Gwen?

Gwen's Pov

I walk up to Trent's house, and hide behind his car. He steps out of the house with his gutair and a notebook. Is he going somewhere? He unlocks the van, puts his gutair in the back, and leaves.

Note: My moms yelling at me while I'm writing this. She REALLY needs to just leave.

I get into Trent's van and hide in the back. A few minutes later were speeding of too who know's where.

Note: She left!

After about 5 minutes we arrive at who know's wheres house. He steps back out of the car.

Note: I HATE HER!! AND SO SHOULD YOU! NOW I CAN'T UPDATE TOMMROW!

I look out the window to see… LESHAWNA? The go into the house. I wait for about an hour, now it's dark and I see Trent come out. His hairs messed up… he get;s back in and starts driving.

"I hope Gwen dosen't find out…"

"ABOUT WHAT?" I shout making me swivel off the road.

"Why are you here?"

"Why were you there?"

"Because I-…"

"Don't even talk to me I never want to see you again!"

The rest of the drives in silence.

When we get back to the party I go straight to Geoff and tell him about Leshawnas house.

"You don't get what happened do you?"

"What happened?"

"He was over there recording a song, for you."

"Oh crap…"

Courtney's Pov

When I walk out of my room with my shirt on I notice that my parents our sitting on the couch.

"Courtney" my dad says dead serious "we need to talk."

BUM BUM BUM!


	26. Down in hell while the party is on pt 2

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

ABOUT TIME

Courtney's Pov

"Umm ok mom… is something wrong?"

"Have a seat dear."

I sit down, starting to get nervous… were they going to kill me? I was freakey out my hands started reaching for her cell phone.

"Happy Birthday dear!"

Huh?

"Sorry I missed it honey" my dad said holding a box. He gave it to me. "I l knew you wanted it."

Inside was a new laptop.

"Oh my god dad! Thanks!" We hug, I leave it in my room and run out the door, while putting a miniutare microphone on the plant.

No one's Pov

Little did she know, her parents had known it was there…

"Why didn't you do it?" The mom asked.

"I couldn't, I just can't do it."

"Well you'll have to… before we have to…"

"Let's not talk about that… hey what's this?" He picked up the microphone and it went into the garbage…

Duncan's Pov

"Courtney!" I scream seeing her.

"What?" She asks.

I tell her what happened.

"That's awesome!"

"I know right?"

"So umm Duncan…"

"Yeah I ask?" She pushes me into the kitchen and closes the door.

"I think I owe you a little somethine."

She starts walking over to me and my hormones start to rise.

"Courtney?" I ask.

"Sometimes even I can be a bad girl…" she says smiling.

Note: I hate writing this disqusting crap, but oh well. Enjoy my suffering!

She starts getting closer and then Bridgete opens the door.

"Courtney are you ok?"

Courtney falls over.

"What did you do?" The blond asks acussing me!

"Nothing I swear!"

Nobody's Pov…

"Is it time?" The dad asked?

"Yep." The mom responded taking out her MG 42.

Little did Courtney know also that the whole time she was in her room, she was breathing knock out gas…

BUM BUM BUM BUM!! Suckyish oh well!


	27. An Suv with a Machine Gun

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Finally! Does it seem I have two of the best TDI Fan Fics?

Duncan's Pov

"What did you do?" Bridgete.

"Nothing I swear!"

"So what do we do?"

"Brillant question, what are you going to ask next? Where's your fore head?"

"Ok let's pull her out of here."

"Brilliant."

We pull her into the living room. All the sudden there are loud knocks.

"Hello?" I ask going near the door.

"This is the police. We've had some complaints. Please open up."

I was about to do that when I regognized the voice, I don't know from where but I did.

"That voice… EVERYONE SCRAM!"

Everyone ran out of the quickly.

"What was with that?" DJ asked.

"You'll find out in 5,4,3,2,1…"

BAM BAM BAM! Gun shots were fired off in the dinstance. We all ran to Trent's van, where we saw him sitting in the front seat.

"Let us in!" Heather screamed (I still have no clue why she's even hanging with us.

"Huh?" He said waking up from his coma like state.

"LET US IN DUDE!" Geoff screamed.

He unlocks the door and everyone jumps in. Gwen takes shot gun but it look's like that there both in pain sitting next to each other… what happened?

Gwen's Pov

"_Geoff, promise not to tell the others. Please?"_

"_Sure your secret is safe with me."_

Ugh, this is agonizing, we'd only been driving for a few minutes and then:

BAM BAM BAM!

In the back round we saw an SUV, wait an SUV? Chasing us with a machine gun.

"Let me take the wheel." Duncan shouted threw the noice.

They switched places and Duncan started driving.

"You can do this?" I asked.

"6 years of street racing changes you." He said calmly. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" He said letting out a war cry. "Let's draft!"(Line seem famailer for my Total Drama World fans?:) )

Geoff

For the first time in my life I was scared, and so was everyone else. I know anyone else would be too. God what's going on?

"Hey what's with Courtney?"

"We don't know…" Bridgete responded.

"Oh."

"Hey has anyone noticed that car looks familiar?" Heather asked. "I think I threw egg's at it once…"

"Yeah…" Bridgete responded "I feel like I've been in it…" then SMASH! The other car ran into the wall of the tunnel we were in.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asks.

"The" Duncan starts "Airport."

FINNALY! Sorry for wait, rapping up other story. Till next time, KUDOS!


	28. Welcome to England!

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

FLAMER'S SUCK!!

Courtney's Pov

The next thing I knew, I was on a plane, sitting next to Gwen and Duncan.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah but where am I?"

"On a plane, to England."

"WHAT?"

"Well we were umm… attacked…"

"By what?"

"We don't know" Gwen Chimed in "All we know is there dangerous, and that they really wanted to kill us."

"Why?"

"Bernie."

That scum, I wanted to ring his chabbey little neck.

No one's Pov

Only 5 rows behind them were two fiancés, getting married in England… or atleast the was the idenitie they took.

"Do you think security is suspicious?" The man asked.

"No, just sit back and relax. This is going to be easy."

"What about-…"

"Don't worry we'll only kill her friends, she will live how ever."

"Why do we still do this?"

"It's are way of, how do you say it? Making a living."

"And a harsh one at that."

5 hours into the flight…

Geoff's Pov

Bridgete was taking a snooze on my shoulder while Trent had been staring at the seat ahead of us.

"Dude you ok bra?"

"This is my fault…"

"Yours? She over reacted, how is it yours."

"Still… it's manley."

"Said like a true man. Get some shut eye, this might be a little bit rough."

They had know idea what would be in store for them the next day.

At the airport…

Heather's Pov

"Hey Lindsay, tell Beth and Justin that I might be a little busy the next few weeks. I'm really sorry. K, bye!"

The last few weeks really changed me, for the better. But still… oh crap!

"Guy's!" I said as we headed towards the exit "We don't have luggage!"

"So, it's not like we don't wear the same-…"

"That's not the point! No money, no food, no anything besides cell phone."

"And debt cards." Trent said as everyone took there's out.

"Oh yeah." I said.

We went over to the currency converter after taking all our money out. In the end we had about 5,000 Euro's so we'd be set for a while.

"Ok so should we call our parent's first."

Geoff takes out his phone. He get's a text and then he has this goshtly look on his face.

"Geoff?" Bridgete asks.

"Let's get into this taxi."

A taxi pulls up and we all get in (it's one of van kind). The first thing the driver says is "Don't even move or your all dead."

Tough crowd.

SUCKISH OH WELL! FUCK FLAMERS!!


	29. Beth get's a date, the Great Escape

The New Neighbor: Total Drama Highschool

The New Neighbor: Total Drama Highschool

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy with Total Drama Nation/World so yeah…

Gwen's Pov

Silence hit the taxi as we hit the highway.

"Ok who's ever paying you, will pay you higher." Geoff spoke up.

"How much?" The man asked.

"All of our money."

"Ok if you have more then one billion then I'll let you go."

"One billion?" Bridgete asked.

"Yep."

It was silent again.

"Wimp…" Duncan snorted.

"WHAT!" The hooded man said turning around.

"YOUR DEAD KID!"

"No…" Courtney moaned.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Yeah" Duncan replied "Every taxi should know to look where you're going where you're driving."

"What?"

He was right because he was right about to run into a… police truck! He rammed into it, making us go flying. After ten minutes of trying to get out of the car, we finally got off the highway and were checking into a hotel. Bridgete and Geoff, Duncan and Courtney (she said she would hate it), me and Heather (UGH!) and DJ and Trent. At least we have the night off…

No one's POV…

A couple sat in a car parked near a hotel. They had been there for an hour later.

The man opened his phone, connecting a call.

"Hello? Hold on."

He put it on speaker.

"So did they get away?"

"Just like planned, now fork over the cash." The voice on the other line said.

"Hold on, I request you of one more service."

"Yes?"

"Blow up the hotel."

"Killing them?"

"Killing them."

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE TOWN THEY LIVE IN… (Did I say where they live? Tell me!)

Tyler's Pov

I had been trying to call Lindsay but I never got the nerve to work it up. Sigh… I'll try again. I dial the numbers again, knowing them well.

"Hello?" The voice asks.

"Hi, wanna go out?"

I ASKED IT! I ACCTUALLY DID!

"Sure pick me up at 5th ST, house number 79."

I hung up the phone, sighing in relief.

Beth's Pov

"Like Lindsay, guess what!" I shouted.

"What?" She shouted.

"I got asked out by some guy!"

"Great for you!"

Swry for the wait, enjoy!


	30. The Clock Starts Counting Down

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Well I'm off my ban, let the story continue!

Duncan's Pov

We checked in and then got into the hallway where are crammed to be two rooms were.

"Tell me why we couldn't get more then two?" Courtney asked.

"Because princess" I said sarcastically "Your royal advise couldn't afford a palace."

"Sorry bra." Was all Geoff said. It was about 7 in the morning are time, and we were so tired because of the flight.

"Ok so it's going to be Heather on the couch, Courtney and Gwen in one of the queens, and Trent and Duncan in the other." Trent told us, remembering the plan.

"Then it's me, and Geoff in the queen and DJ on the couch." Bridgete said.

"That's the plan." Heather said.

We all got into are room's and tried to head to dream land. As soon as I hit the bed, I was off to dream land.

Heathers Pov

Damn! No room service until 8. I was so hungry! I left the room in need of a vending machine. Then I was met by a couple fighting. Somehow I recognized there voices.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No but you can help us" the blond haired women said "please take this chocolate bar, my husband wants it but I don't want him looking fat before my brothers wedding."

"Umm… thanks?"

I eat the chocolate bar and went back to the room.

No one's Pov

The couple went into a van parked outside. They both entered. 5 minutes later, the man came out, now with jet black hair, and blood covered all over his jacket. He threw away the jacket. He pulled out his cell.

"I'm 50 done." Is what he said, then walked into the lobby with a suit case.

Tyler's Pov

I had been waiting almost and hour for Lindsay to show up at the movies, she said go there, and I'll meet you in theater 12.

The movie was about to start and then someone sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry but I'm reserving this for someone." I said.

"Of course" she replied "For me!"

"BETH?" I shouted.

It's shit, but oh well.


	31. Time Wasted

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Note: To the person who said this is getting boring, your about to be totally thrown off course. Trust me. Oh and FYI the man from last chapter wasn't Courtney's parents, and you should know that.

Tyler's Pov

"Oh Beth… what are you doing here?"

"Remember silly? I was at Lindsay's and you called me and-

I really wasn't paying attention to her anymore, thinking about WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE? So, I straighten up and try to enjoy the movie. And then I notice something. This isn't the nerd I remembered from school. Her braces were gone, her hair was down, she was wearing a tang top with jeans, and those eyes…

Trent's Pov

I was asleep, trying to catch a few Z's and then I remember… that SUV… I try to remember it but all I see is Courtney's face. Do I still like her? Is this why? Then I remember… that's… oh my god! I jolt awake, falling of the bed, forgetting what ever I had figure out. Apparently I woke up everyone else.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"Trent taking a little trip…" Duncan said lazily.

And then it hit me.

"Guys" I said "I know who the killer is."

"Who?" Courtney asked.

I pointed to her and said "Your parents."

The room stood silent.

Nora's Pov (Courtney's mom"

"_Jared, we can't get into this business again!"_

"_Someone found out are secret, we have to do this!"_

"_What about are daughter?"_

"_She has to go to."_

"_But…!"_

"_Maybe she'll even forgive us."_

I wake up, in the car, my husband asleep. I think about what I've done… this all started when we investigated the 9/11 crash… when the United States government find out, the hired… terrorists. The reason? They caused the crash so they could declare war. The whole thing was fake. The U.S decided to give up, but X agents have been hunting us down for years. When I got the letter, that said I had to kill my daughter, and anyone she was close too, I freaked out. But I'm going to fake it, that's why we hired John, who is an X agent, so they would spare us. But we would get the kids out of the hotel, and then they would be safe, and everything would be fine for now. Right? I started drifting off when…

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

The door breaks and the next thing I know, I have a knife to my throat.

"You'll pay for what your daughter has done."

I black out.

Heathers Pov

Now we were all in the room, figuring out are next plan. Geoff's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"If you try to run away, you'll all die."

There was a pause.

"Umm guys? I ask.

"Yeah?" Courtney replies.

"Why is my stomach beeping?"

Ok, well this might be a little confusing. I hope you don't think I hate the U.S., I just had it planned out for a while. So this story line will end in a few chapters, and then I'm going to move onto another for now, enjoy this preview:

"Why Duncan, why did you do it?"

"It wasn't on purpose, and you said yes anyway!"

We walked down the stairs, fighting.

"Are you sure?"

"It said positive!"

Another:

The waves hit higher, making her go farther from shore.

"Bridge, are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm-

And then her sea like body went under, never coming back up.

"BRIDGETE!"

I went under, not knowing if I would come back up.


	32. Time Standing Still Part 1

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Check out Totally Dramatic Mansion!

Tyler's Pov

I was currently standing in the lobby, waiting for Beth to come from the bathroom.

"Back." She said walking over. "I had a great time."

"Me too…"

"Later." She said strolling off into the parking lot.

Wait did I just go on a date with Beth? I need therapy.

Duncan's Pov

"What do we do?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah man, this is for real. We could get killed!" DJ sputtred.

"Guys!" I shouted. "We need a plan."

"Hey guys?" Geoff said.

"What?" Bridgete asked.

Geoff showed us his phone. Only two buttons were lighted up, and on the screen were two options right above those two buttons. They were you, or your parents.

"What does that mean?" Heather asked.

Geoff's phone beeped.

No one's pov

A man and a women were tied up in two chairs in one window less, dark room. They had been there only for a while, but they had been tourrued more then anyone should have been in there life. A man walked in.

"You pests." He said coldly. "First it was about Duncan, then it was about Courtney, which is all your fault. But I'm a nice guy. So I'll give you one chance to live."

He passed the women a remote with two buttons. The said us, and them.

Courtney's Pov

The button you press represents who will get killed. If you don't make up your mind, you'll both be killed.

We started freaking out.

"Wait a sec dudes…" Geoff says.

He pulls the fire alarm.

"What are you- I ask.

"He's getting everyone else out!" Duncan shouted in joy. "Great job!" they high fived each other.

"Great now there's one problem… WE COULD STILL DIE!"

"Or we could kill your parents." Gwen said coldly.

My eyes tightend on Gwen, she started crying softly. Time stood still.

No one's Pov

"That device" the man went on "is a detonator and a bomb. You can blow up your daughter and her friends, or yourself. How ever, in an hours time, you'll both blow up. They can do the same to you, but they don't and won't know that you can do that to them."

"What's there detonator?" The man tied up asked.

"A cell phone." He awnserd.

"Is that the bomb?" I asked.

"No" he replied "the bomb is in-

Heather's Pov

"So where's the bomb?" Duncan asked.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?

"I know where it is…"

"Where?"

I pointed to my stomach.

"In here."

Ouch, that's got to hurt. Till next time, ttyl!


	33. Time Standing Still Part 2

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

HEY PEEPS!

Tyler's Pov

"Hey mom!" I shouted threw are house as I walked back in.

My dad, coach as everyone called him, came up to me with his orange hair sweating (so why is mine brown if my mom's is blond?)

A/N: Take the hint.

"So did you follow the game plan?" he asked.

"Yeah dad?"

"So was it a touch down or an extra point?"

"More like a field goal."

"Ouch, what happened, were you focused on the ball?"

"It was like playing basketball with a golf ball."

"Wrong girl?"

"Exactly."

"All right sport, rest up, you have a shift tomorrow at-

"I know. Night dad."

"Good night." He said walking up the stairs.

I turned on the T.V., flipping threw the channels.

"And the teen's are currently stuck in a-

I changed it, but then I turned it back. They had a picture of the "teens". Holy… oh my god.

Gwen's Pov

Wow, Heather being the bomb?

"What- how is that possible?"

She told us the story.

"How did you fall for that?" Courtney asked.

"I WAS HUNGRY!"

"So wait…" Bridgete started "So if your parents could die… that means they weren't trying to kill us."

"Then who is?" Trent asked.

"It's a friend of Duncan's." DJ said.

Duncan got up with his pocket knife, and sat up.

"Bernie."

No one's Pov

The man passed the dad a cell phone.

"Call your daughter, sound desperate."

After finishing the statement, he left.

The dad typed the number and called.

Geoff's Pov

A cell was ringing.

"Mine?" I asked.

"No mine." Courtney answered.

She put it on speaker.

"Courtney!" the voice said.

"DAD!"

"Listen honey, we need a plan."

"I know but…"

"You need to safe yourself."

"But dad!"

"He's right…" Duncan said.

"SHUT UP!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Heathers Pov

_All the sudden I see Courtney and Gwen running down the hall, Gwen runs into me, making me hit the floor_

"_OWW!" I scream in pain…_

"_Well Trent was bummed out and Gwen cried for like 30 minutes…"_

"_Well I got to go Heather. Want me to walk you home?"…_

"_Can I have your attention!" Geoff shouted…_

_I pointed to my stomach. "In here."…_

All these thoughts swarmed in my mind, the moments the past few months. I used to be a stuck up… well yeah, and honestly… I've loved this adventure. I always asked myself "What's my purpose?" But I'm about to fill my destiny, and wash away all my sins, and safe a few lives at that.

"Guys… I have a plan."

"What?" Duncan asks.

"I'm going to die." I say seriously.

Trent's Pov

All that's going through my mind is "WHAT?"


	34. One Giant Fall

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

PLZ REVIEW!

Tyler's Pov

I picked up the phone and called everyone.

"Whoa guys, check out the news!"

The room started to melt, and all the sudden, there was Beth standing there, looking beautiful.

"Oh wow…"

Then she turned into a snake, and bit me.

"DAMNIT!"

I woke up on the couch, sucking my thumb.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

It was Eva.

"What news?"

"You didn't hear? YOU IMBOSIOL!"

Even over the phone, you could still feel her rage. She filled me in on Geoff, Duncan, and everyone else.

"So my dream wasn't so fake."

"What dream wimp."

"Never mind."

"So… have any plans?"

"What do you mean? Wait, are you asking me out?"

"No, no! It's just umm… I thought you needed a work out and I was… JUST SHUT UP!"

"What ever you say general ego."

"WHAT DID YOU-?"

I hung up the phone, hoping she wouldn't call back. She did. I didn't answer. She called again, so I picked up.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"It's just me Tyler, the student council leader…"

"Cody?"

"Yeah… could you come to the school?"

"Why?"

"Were all watching the news."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Gwen's Pov

"ARE YOU INSANE?" I shouted.

"Well, it's a good plan…" Heather said.

"HOW?" I asked.

"Well if I got away... like exploded somewhere else…"

She was serious, she was thinking for us. Wow, what happened to that b*tch that used to be her?

"There's one thing that's bothering me." Duncan noted.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"How they know so much of us…" Duncan answered.

"Is one of us a spy?" DJ asked.

"It's Heather." I answered.

"It's not me!" She yelled.

"Then who?" Trent asked…

Geoff's phone rang.

"Damint, why is it always my phone? I'm running out of minutes." Geoff exclaimed.

"Wait, the only other person hanging around with us was…" Trent started.

"Hello?" Geoff asked the phone.

"Hello." The barley heard voice said.

"Wait…" Trent said.

"Who is it?"

"JUSTIN?" Trent yelled.

"Correct." The voice replied.

"But how could you?" Courtney asked.

"Easy, I stay with you; I learn about you, I tell them. You didn't think that her parents were the only ones at stake, did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to die if you jump out the window."

We shut the phone off.

"What did he mean by the window?" DJ asked.

We all looked at the window, noticing that it was open and unlocked.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"I've never been more serious." She replied, walking towards the gate to the other world (THE WINDOW IDIOTS!).

Well, Justin was mysterious so, here's your answer. One more chappie of this story line, then things start calming down again.


	35. Goodbye Heather

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

PLZ REVIEW!

Tyler's Pov

As I made my way to the gym, every student had there eye's glued to the screen.

"Glad you could make it." Cody muttered.

"Yeah sure."

All the sudden people started getting up.

"What was that?" Some girl asked.

"Something happened." Another girl shouted.

"What, what?" I asked.

"Something just fell out of the window!"

Heather's Pov (5 minutes before)

"Ok so you know the plan right?" I asked.

"Yes, press the button before you hit the ground." Courtney repeated.

"Well guys… good bye."

"Group hug." DJ said.

We got into a hug, and when we broke it, we all started crying.

"Heather?" Trent said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Justin was a jerk, and… if you were to live through this… just know that I think… I like you."

"That's sweet…" I said.

We hugged and then I leaned on the rail… and fell to my death.

As I feel, I felt like every bad thing I had done to deserve this.

"Bye…" I muttered.

Then I heard an explosion, and everything went dark.

Geoff's Pov

2 WEEK'S LATER…

After Heather died, the police traced the cars, and everyone in the project is in jail. The police are investigating Courtney's parents, making her live with Duncan, which could be worse. Tomorrow is Heathers Memorial Day. Trent, Courtney, and Gwen are making speeches. I think about all that is happened and just think… WHY? Why Heather? Why us? What's the point of this? Are we like… never mind. I run outside.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU BERNIE!"

I go back inside, after calming down.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I shouted, not calmed down.

Duncan's Pov

"Still up Courtney?" I ask walking down stairs.

"Yeah, just getting ready for the speech."

I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Oh Duncan, I never noticed how cute your hair was."

"Are you… wait what?"

"I notice the multiple beer cans located around the couch.

"Your drunk."

"And your mine." She said taking off my shirt.

"Feisty." Was all I commented.

Ok I little bit of adult content, but there's a little bit more of this.


	36. Remembering

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

3 chapters in one night, awesome ness! Review.

The next day…

Cody's Pov

We were all in the gym, seated in chairs, watching a slide show of Heather, in her last few months of school. The slide show ended, and everyone clapped, some cried. I walked up to the podium.

"Well in a few minutes we will hear speeches from the people who last saw her alive, but first a short break."

Bridgete's Pov

Courtney's speech was first, so she got ready.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"No…"

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Well…me and Duncan… did things."

"No way…"

"I WAS DRUNK!"

"Did you have protection?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"Oh boy… well good luck."

"Thanks."

She started walking up.

"Knowing Duncan, half the school knows."

Courtney's Pov

I got up ready to read it, have excepting people to laugh at me, but it never happened.

"Heather was a… leader. She was strong headed, and never backed down from a challenge. She always was the one people looked to, but sometimes her anger got in between things. In the end, the was smart, cute to boys, and a good friend. So could you really call her a jerk? Maybe, but that's not how I want her to be remembered. She should be remembered as I fearless leader… someone sometimes I wish I was."

I walked down hearing clapping.

Gwen's Pov

Well my time to shine, I got up to the podium.

"I hated Heather, and that was the truth. We never saw eye to eye on anything, but in the end, that didn't stop her from doing the deed that saved me, and a few others's lives. Honestly, I probably will never like her, but I respect her, more then ever. She will always be in my thoughts, and hopefully, will always be in yours."

I stepped down letting Trent coming up.

Trent's Pov

I got my paper, and started reading.

"Dear Heather, where ever you are. You were always considered mean, but the truth was everyone was mean to you. Everyone called you a jerk, but you were just doing what you thought was best. No matter what anyone thinks, we will always remember you for the hero. The hero of this story. The hero of my life. So stand up. Stand up, everyone. Stand up for her. Please."

I notice everyone, even Gwen, was on her feet.

"Heather never thought she would go to heaven. In fact she always said "Everyone wants go to heaven, but no one wants to die." She didn't want to die, nor go to heaven. God, where ever you are, please let her soul rest in peace."

I said, tears in my eyes, with everyone else crying, and thinking of the good times.

Cody came up.

"In a minute, Geoff, Duncan, and Trent will perform a song. Stand bye.

After a few minutes, the stage was set up.

"This song goes out to Heathers." I said holding my guitar and talking into the mic.

The back round started filling up with pictures with her.

"The girl I love…" I whispered.

Geoff started with a drum beat, and then Duncan on bass, and then me on guitar and lyrics.

"Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake.  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up.  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all.  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl.

You could be my someone  
You could be my scene.  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene.  
I wonder what you're doing  
Imagine where you are.  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far.

Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well ya shoved it in my face!  
This pain you gave to me!  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well ya shoved it my face!

Everyone is changing  
There's none left that's real.  
To make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel.  
Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all.  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl.

You could be my someone  
You could be my scene.  
You know that I will save you  
From all of the unclean.  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are.  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far.

Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well ya shoved it in my face!  
This pain you gave to me!  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well ya shoved it my face!

Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say.  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you when to runaway.  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say.  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you when to runaway.

Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well ya shoved it in my face!  
This pain you gave to me!  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
Well ya shoved it my face!

This pain you gave to me.

You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me.  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me.  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me."

The room went silent, ending are song, and the bell rang, sounding the end of school.


	37. Lights, TV on, MOVIE TIME!

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

The only reason I'm updating this is so I can ignore my other story, you can't say I wasn't writing.

5 days after the memorial…

Trent's Pov

Me, Geoff, and Duncan were hanging out in Duncan's room, when we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." We said excepting Gwen with are new song list. Instead it was Courtney, wearing only a bra and shorts.

"Hey Duncan, have you seen my- what are you guys starring at?"

Obviously we were still starring so she just walked away.

"That was weird." Geoff commented.

"AGGGGGH! Where'd my shirt go?" She screamed.

"Does she always walk around the house like that?" I asked.

"Only when I'm not home. Maybe when her parents are back, I should visit her more."

"OOOH!" Me and Geoff said mocking Courtney, then high fiving hands.

"What ever you idiots are doing, I don't want to know." Gwen said walking in the door. "But let me guess, Courtney going around the house with out your shirt on."

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"After spending 5 summers with her at camp, trust me she flash everyone in the cabin." She responded.

"Any boys?" Duncan asked.

"They were looking through are windows half the day!" She answered.

"Ouch, so any more songs bra?" Geoff asked.

"Sorry guys, I'm brain dead. She answered.

"What about that song?" I asked.

"The Story? We could do that for are upcoming concert.

"You guys really think you're all that don't you?" Gwen asked. "One big show for Heather, 5 concerts in one week, and you're already cocky. Aren't you worried about getting famous?"

"You should be cocky too." Duncan said. "You're are manager, sound producer, and back up bass player, your pretty good."

"Well" she said blushing "I try my best."

"Ok well I've got to go." Geoff said picking up his drum sticks. "Later dudes! And remember 7 tomorrow!"

"Yeah we know when the party is, later man." I said.

He left.

"So… what now?" Gwen asked.

"Well its Friday night, we have nothing to do, you, me, Trent and Courtney are the only people here…"

"Your cousin?" I asked.

"On a date." He said.

"Shocker." Gwen replied.

"How about a movie?" Trent asked.

"A scary movie!" Gwen said, excited.

"I'm cool with that." I said.

"Awesome! Let's go pick up the grudge at Block Buster's!" Duncan said, getting up.

An hour later…

"THAT'S THE ONLY WAY I'M DOING IT!" Courtney shouted.

"But Courtney…" Duncan said.

"I'm not doing it unless it's a pajama party!"

"Fine." We all agreed, even though Gwen and I had tried to get her out of it.

"Oh yeah and Geoff and Bridgete are coming."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? Geoff will freak out!" Duncan shouted.

"Still…" She said.

"Ok will meet me back her in an hour." Gwen said.

An hour later…

Geoff and Bridgete were lying next to each other on the couch (Geoff wearing his pink shirt and blue boxers, Bridgete with her blue sweatshirt and blue plaid pajama bottoms that say "Surf's up!"), Gwen and Trent sitting next to each other on the floor (Gwen wearing a black tang top and black sweat pants, and Trent with cameo shorts and a normal red t-shirt), and Duncan and Courtney on the small couch (Courtney with a blue and white t-shirt and pink shorts, Duncan wearing boxers).

"You couldn't have covered up more?" Courtney asked.

"Chill ax Princess flash."

"Shut up."

"Geoff, I told you, you should have brought popcorn."

"What, I didn't know you hated kettle corn Bridge!"

"If you get scared, try to hold yourself from holding me." Gwen said to me.

"To bad, I'm a really good cuddlier." I told her.

"Oh, to bad, hug a pillow." She replied.

"Maybe I will." I told her, and then we laughed.

"You guys, if you shut it, will start the movie!" Duncan told us.

We quited down, and the movie started playing…

Till next time peoples!


	38. Hallowen Come's A Little Late PT 1

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

HAPPY HALLOW'S EVE! (I'm going emo; this is going to be funny) Ok so I can deal with Flamer Rising, but Poetic Nothingness (Which is now PNwantsobamaftw) has been a real pain in my ass, first banishing from any of his/her storys just because I commented on her review and try'd to give her advice, so now she accused me of being a spammer. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PERSONS PROBLOEM? Oh and if your reading this F… never mind, you're a jerk, that's all I have to say besides my storys way better.

Duncan's Pov

"What movie is this?" Bridgete asked.

"All they had was "The Wolf of Everdams." I answered.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Trent said mockingly.

Later in the movie….

It had been 20 minutes and we had gone through one cuddling, 5 bags of popcorn, and one umm… "period" of time, and plenty of scariness.

_And so, the adventurer heard nothing in the house… then came a ticking… _The noise coming from the T.V. said.

"Maybe we should turn it off…" Courtney said

"You do know your holding me right?" I asked.

"SHUT UP!"

Later in the movie…

"Don't go in there, he's gonna go in there!"

"GEOFF, SHUT UP!" We all yelled at him.

And then the power went off.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff screamed.

"GEOFF!" I screamed.

All the sudden a flashlight went on, held by Gwen and Trent.

"Why is the power off in are house, but not the neighbors, are mine?" Courtney asked.

"Fuse box?" Trent asked.

"I'll take a look." Gwen said.

"Me too." Trent said.

"Oh how sweet, trying to protect me."

"Well…"

"What ever, let's go."

"No!" Bridgete said.

"Huh?" Trent asked.

"Never mind, just, come back up soon."

And so they went down…

Little I know, but this is going to be 5 short parts, Happy New Years, I mean Hallow's Eve! (Or whatever you call it!)


	39. Hallowen Come's A Little Late PT 2

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

The real reason this is 3 parts is because I wrote the whole thing but then my computer shut down and this is all I had saved, sorry

Trent's Pov

"It's kind of dark down here…" I said, walking down the stairs.

"DUH!" She said. "The powers off!"

"Well, sorry."

Then there was a creaking sound.

"Was that you?" She asked.

"No…"

"_Shhhhhhhhh… huh huh huh huh…"_

"And that was?" I asked.

"Not me…" She responded.

Then a fog started covering us.

"What… what is this?" She asked.

"Umm, fog…" I said.

"Creepy."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

We now were over the generator, trying to get it to work… but then something started dripping on me.

"What is this?" I asked.

I looked at it… it was red.

"Oh my god… it's blood!" She screamed.

Then the lights flickerd for a minute, revealing-

Geoff's Pov

"AGGGGGGGGH!" we heard a scream coming from the basement.

"What was that?" Courtney asked.

"I'm getting out of here!" I screamed, running from the front door.

I tried opening it but it was locked. I ran to the back door.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"It was locked!" I said trying to get the back door open, but it was also locked. "So is this one."

"This isn't happening…" Bridgete said, panicking.

"The windows are locked to!" Courtney screamed across the house."

"I'll try the home phone!" said Bridgete.

She took it, put it to here ear, and dropped it.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked.

"Some one's… on the other line… saying were going to die."

She picked it up, but now the line was dead, and I was starting to think, so are we.

"What about are cells?" I asked.

"We all gave them to Gwen, so that we couldn't use them during the movie…" Bridgete said.

"And she's… well, you know." Courtney said.

"So were stuck here?" I asked.

"No" Duncan started "Were stuck here in a house…"

"That a serial killer might be in…" said Courtney

"Where two of are best friends are dead, and the power's out…" Bridgete said.

"Alone." I said.

F*ck.


	40. Hallowen Come's A Little Late PT 3

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

I'm so glad 6Teen is on Cartoon Network.

Tyler's Pov

"So Eva, I thought we were going to the gym."

I said as we walked pass it.

"Well, umm first you need to eat a meal, so you… you…"

"Ok, so like McDonalds?"

"I was thinking somewhere more fancy…"

"Cool."

"Here we are."

"Olive Garden?"

Duncan's Pov

The lights started flickering, on and off.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Bridgete said.

"I'll block the door." Courtney said.

They walk to the bathroom.

"Will there be plumbing?" Geoff asked.

"I really don't want to think of that." I said.

…

"What's taking so long?" I asked.

"Don't know. Bridge?" Geoff said.

We walked towards the bathroom to see what was going on to find…

"NO COURTNEY!" I shouted.

We saw her in a puddle of blood. The door was unlocked so we went in. Bridgete was on the floor, dead.

"No! Live!" Geoff said, performing C.P.R.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes.

"Geoff stop, it tickles!" She said, then she got up.

Courtney walks in fine.

"What?" I asked "I thought you were-

"You fell for that?" Courtney asked.

"Oh my god…" I said letting out a sigh.

"You should have seen him, he was freaked out." Geoff said.

"Shut up!"

Then Gwen and Trent come up.

"Hey guys." Gwen says.

"You were in on this?" Geoff asked.

"Not cool dude." I said to Trent, balling my hand into a fist.

"No I swear!"

"Why'd you scream?" I asked.

"Umm…" Trent started saying… "I saw a severed arm on the ground and I started screaming, and then she started, and then I found out about the prank…"

"I would have done the same, well I mean, not screaming, but following the plan." I said.

"Sure…" Bridgete said.

All of the sudden, a shadow figure came running over to them, holding a gun.

"AGHHHHHHH!" We all screamed.

"What the hell are you doing in my cousin's house?" He asked.

"It's me Duncan."

…

"So that's what happened!" Greg said.

"Yep…" I said.

"Ok, well it's getting late, night." Greg said, leaving.

"So… what now?" Bridgete asked.

"We sleep."

"Oh…"

On the next chapter of Total Drama High School…

"Duncan, I'm pregnant…"

What has changed in 6 months?

"Bridgete, I'll save you!"

What hasn't?

"I love you…"

What will happen now?

"Everything's changing so fast…"

Old flames…

"Courtney, I never knew you were such a good kisser." "Well Trent, things change."

New sparks…

"Geoff, I don't know what to…" "Don't answer now Gwen, I'll wait.

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Ttyl!


	41. 6 Months

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

Sorry for not updating in a while.

6 Months later…

Trent's Pov

I was updating are Blog for are website of are band; Dead Capital

Dear readers, I still can't believe it's been 6 months since all the drama has ended. Anyway, are next concert is going to be in Washington D.C. so be there.

I typed it in, and submitted it live, so are viewers could read it. I left the room to see Gwen down stairs writing a new song.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Not much, are meeting is cancled today."

"What's with that?" I asked.

"Well, Duncan was cool with it but Geoff said he had plans…"

"That new beach?"

"Yep."

"So… what do you want to do?"

"Um…"

…

…

…

"Any ideas""

"Nope."

Geoff's Pov

"This place is awesome!" I said.

"Yeah it is! Let's go out one more time. I'm going for that wave."

So we got our boards and setted out.

"I'll be right back!" She shouted.

"Ok, I'll wait her."

She went out, going closer to the waves. The waves hit higher, making her go farther from shore.

"Bridge, are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm-

And then her sea like body went under, never coming back up.

"BRIDGETE!"

I went under, not knowing if I would come back up.

Duncan's Pov

"You Courtney, you want take out?" I said walking into her room.

"Umm, Duncan, can you sit on the bed."

"Umm sure…"

I sat down next to her, and she started holding my hand.

"I'm…"

"Say it, are you alright?"

"Well…"

"Is someone bothering you?"

"No…"

"Are you taking drugs?"

"No."

"Well?"

"I'M PREGNEAT!"

That shocked me.

"WITH YOUR CHILD!

She just had to add that part.

Well they have gone through all these things that just don't usually happen so here we are with some new drama, teen age drama.


	42. Paralyzed

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

I'm sick, which sucks.

Geoff's Pov

"BRIDGETE!" I said screaming as I reached the surface.

Damint! Where is she? I can't see anything with this water in my eyes. She could…

"NO! I'm not losing anyone else!"

I dived back in, looking for her. I looked near the jagged rocks… there she is! I pull her up, and then take out the rock that's stuck in her back!

"Damint, stay with me!" I shout as we reach the shore.

I get the life guards to call 9-1-1, and then the next minute were swept of to a hospital.

Duncan's Pov

"No…" I said.

"Duncan, face the facts! I took the test!"

"Your parents…"

"Right now, they have biggr issues. It was one mistake, and besides, it's our last year of school, so what?"

"Your rep…"

"MY REP? I've almost been killed, and all you care about is MY rep? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I… I've got to go."

He leaves the room.

"You can't run away from this!" I shout.

He opens the front door.

"Yes I can."

He leaves, and I'm left there, to cry.

All the sudden the door opens.

"Duncan?" I ask.

"No, it's me, Trent." Trent says walking in. "I left some song she- are you crying?"

"N- no…"

…

"That jerk!" Trent shouted "Why'd he just leave you?"

"I don't know…"

"Why I should…"

"TRENT! Stop, can you keep this a secret."

"Sure, and hey Court. If you ever need anything, anything, just talk to me. I'll always be there for."

His voice was so calm, so smooth.

"I do need something now."

"What?"

"A new boy friend."

"I think I can cover for that."

Gwen's Pov

God, what's taking Trent so long? We have to go to the concert of Linkin Park… and maybe I can tell him how I really feel.

I go inside the house.

"Trent we need to- OH MY GOD!"

Geoff's Pov

"Will she be alright doc?"

"She'll survive…"

"Thank god…"

"But I don't think she'll ever be able to walk again. She's paralyzed from the wasted down."

Tyler's Pov

Man, I'm confused about me and Eva. Are we friends, or more, or less?

My phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, it's me, Eva's mom.

"Oh hi Mrs. Crow. What's up?"

"It's about Eva."

"Yeah?"

"She was in a car accident."

BUM BUM BUM BUM!!!

Keep reading!


	43. The End: Flight 6TDI Down

The New Neighbor: Total Drama High School

I have re written the last chapter because of the confusion there has been over the orginal last one, it sorry for the confusioin.

-Coco

Bridgete's Pov

"Are you all right?" Geoff asked me.

It had been a few days since the operation, and chances are I'd never walk again.

"Yeah, I'm fine for the last time." I said, answering him again.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Geoff, I'm sure." I answered.

"I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter, it was my fault. If you weren't there I could have died."

"Mmm…"

"Geoff?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking…"

"We should break up."

"So you agree with me?"

"Ye- yeah…"

"Ok well… later…" He said walking away.

I knew if we stayed together I'd keep holding him back from his dreams, and goals.

"ARG!" I scream, with no one there to see me cry.

Gwen's Pov

I was at my house, crying. I can't believe it! After all we've been through, he goes back to her! That… wait, I ruined this…

"_YOU LITTLE CHEATER! WERE THROUGH!"_

That's what I think I said, and that was stupid. HE COULD AT LEAST TOLD ME! But I'm the one… maybe it's time to move on?

I hear knocking at the door.

"Hello? Gwen?" Geoff voice I hear through the door.

"Yeah Geoff?" I ask?

"Do you want to come with me?" He asks.

"Where?"

"To a near bye place."

"Sure."

So I followed him. We went to an open patch of the forest.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I got dumped…" he said.

"Whoa, I never said I-

"Hold on, here it is."

All the sudden, the flowers were lit by the most beautiful sun set.

"Geoff it's-

"Shh, there's more."

He took a fire fly and put it in a flower, and the flower lit up. All the sudden there were thousands; millions of fire fly's swarming us.

"Geoff, it's beautiful."

Geoff's Pov

This is what I was going to show Bridgete but, I guess, now, that's just a dream…

Tyler's Pov

I had ran all the way to the hospital just to find out what had happened.

"Will Eva make it?" I ask her mom as I walk into her room.

"She'll survive but… she's in a coma." She awnserd.

"Can't she just wake up?"

"Yeah… in a few years."

Duncan's Pov

I need to get away from here, fast, I just need to get away. I've ruined everything! For the first time in my life, everything had finally gone right but then, after what I did to Courtney… she'll never forgive me! I'm so stupid! I love her so much, but deep in side, I know that I'd just ruin her life. I had grabbed a debt card, my pass port and got a cab to go to the airport. I had bought some clothes and food here, and a plain ticket.

"Flight 24, Flight 24 is departing."

I grabbed my plain ticket and went to the clerk, next stop, Wawanakwa, a private island, but first I'll have to go to Fiji.

A/N: All the sudden, all my story's are ending up at Fiji. Weird, right?

"Sir, my I see your pass." The flight attended asked.

I showed her my pass, got on board, and got ready for a new adventure.

Courtney's Pov

"He did what?" everyone asked.

"He ran away." I said.

Duncan had been missing for a day now, I had looked through his laptop and found out this runaway plan. Get cash, and go to somewhere where know one would find him.

"We have to stop him!" Geoff said.

"And we will." Trent said "Me and Courtney came up with a plan."

"We know where he's going" Gwen said "So we can find him."

"I guess this summer we are going to have to find him, no matter what it takes!" I said.

"Next stop, Fiji." I said getting ready for the biggest summer of my life, but I didn't know what to excpect. What happened next changed my life, we went from terriorst heros to plane crash survivers.


	44. Contest

ALL MY STORY'S

Random Fact #7: I also love Total Drama Hero's by Blazing T-Rex, sorry to put that in. Also, I am going to have a HUGE contest on 5 categories for TDI, 5 nominees for each category… and one for 6Teen. VOTING WILL BE ON MY PAGE, also I have switched my pen name to coco-hang-ten5454 if anyone cares. Here are the official nominees!!!

Contest:

"Best School Fanfic"

Dubble V- The New School

AshxMay Forever- Jefferson Boarding School

AppleMistress- The Clique

Coco-hang-ten5454- The New Neighbor: Total Drama High school

Ihavealife- A walk to Remember

"Best Horror Theme"

(Remember these don't have to be finished)

Iloveduncan22- The Gunshot Heard Around the Island

TDIAwesome- Remember Ezekiel

Coco-hang-ten5454- Total Drama Thriller

An ocean kid- Total Drama Killer

Minako25- 12 Little Campers

"Best Starring You"

Coco-hang-ten5454- Total Drama World

Prinzzez Kitten- Total Drama Crazy

Karebear0724 - Total Drama Tropical Island

Those are the story's…

"Best Hero Theme"

Blazing T-Rex- Total Drama Heroes

MysteryArtist- Chosen by the Fates

Coco-hang-ten5454- Gwen the Vampire (1, 2, 3, 4, and 5!)

The Misadventures of SUPER Harold- Amythest Ocean

Ihavealife- Total Drama Powers Camp

And last but not least… "HOLIDAY SPIRIT!

Kat and Nini- 25 Day's of Christmas

Howling Wolf- 25 Songs of Christmas

Eyeguy3- Jingle Bell's, Bridgete Smells

Eyeguy3- 24 Day's of Christmas

Imagi- 23 Presents.

"Best 6Teen Story"

Yaoi's Girl- Your 6Teen Life

Coco-hang-ten5454- A Jonsey Jen Thing

BiracialBeauty- Come My Way!

Legendary Foxx Kit- Jen's Heart

ZK Chromedragazoid- 6Teen: The Knight's in Shining Armor

Sorry for anyone who didn't get in who thought they did, and I wasn't trying to get my self in, it was just in those categories… later this year I'll do another one, I promise! Sorry to all those who thought this was an update… bye!


End file.
